1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diagnostic apparatus and methods for a Coriolis flow meter.
2. Statement of the Problem
It is known to use Coriolis mass flow meters to measure mass flow and other information of materials flowing through a pipeline as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,025 issued to J. E. Smith, et al. of Jan. 1, 1985 and Re. 31,450 to J. E. Smith of Feb. 11, 1982. These flow meters have one or more flow tubes of different configurations. Each conduit configuration may be viewed as having a set of natural vibration modes including, for example, simple bending, torsional, radial and coupled modes. In a typical Coriolis mass flow measurement application, a conduit configuration is excited in one or more vibration modes as a material flows through the conduit, and motion of the conduit is measured at points spaced along the conduit.
The vibrational modes of the material filled systems are defined in part by the combined mass of the flow tubes and the material within the flow tubes. Material flows into the flow meter from a connected pipeline on the inlet side of the flow meter. The material is then directed through the flow tube or flow tubes and exits the flow meter to a pipeline connected on the outlet side.
A driver applies a force to the flow tube. The force causes the flow tube to oscillate. When there is no material flowing through the flow meter, all points along a flow tube oscillate with an identical phase. As a material begins to flow through the flow tube, Coriolis accelerations cause each point along the flow tube to have a different phase with respect to other points along the flow tube. The phase on the inlet side of the flow tube lags the driver, while the phase on the outlet side leads the driver. Sensors are placed at different points on the flow tube to produce sinusoidal signals representative of the motion of the flow tube at the different points. A phase difference of the signals received from the sensors is calculated in units of time.
The phase difference between the sensor signals is proportional to the mass flow rate of the material flowing through the flow tube or flow tubes. The mass flow rate of the material is determined by multiplying the phase difference by a flow calibration factor. The flow calibration factor is determined by a calibration process. In the calibration process, a known fluid is passed through the flow tube at a given flow rate and the proportion between the phase difference and the flow rate is calculated.
One advantage of a Coriolis flow meter is that there are no moving components in the vibrating flow tube. The flow rate is determined by multiplying the phase difference between two points on the flow tube and the flow calibration factor. The phase difference is calculated from sinusoidal signals received from the sensors indicating the oscillation of two points on the flow tube. The flow calibration factor is proportional to the material and cross sectional properties of the flow tube. Therefore, the measurement of the phase difference and the flow calibration factor are not affected by wear of moving components in the flow meter.
However, it is a problem that material properties, cross sectional properties and the stiffness of a flow tube can change during operation of the Coriolis flow meter. The changes in the material properties, cross sectional properties and stiffness of the flow tube can be caused by erosion, corrosion, and coating of the flow tube by material flowing through the flow tube, changing pipeline mountings and temperature. One example of the change in cross-sectional properties of the flow tube is the change in the moment of inertia caused by corrosion of the flow tube. A second example of a change in the material and cross-sectional properties of the flow tube is an increase of the mass of the flow tube and a decrease in cross-sectional areas caused by coating of the flow tube by materials flowing through the tube. A change in the material properties, cross sectional properties and stiffness of the flow tube can change the flow and density calibration factors of the flow meter. If the flow calibration factor of the flow meter changes, flow rates that are calculated using the original flow calibration factor are inaccurate. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system that detects a possible change in the material properties, cross sectional properties and/or stiffness of a flow tube indicating that the mass flow rates measured by the Coriolis flow meter may be inaccurate.